Melting the ice
by Maaheen Yasin
Summary: Gouenji's family went to Hokkaido since his dad has some business there and their path crossed with the Fubuki family.Gouenji, although not liking the cold weather enjoyed with his newly made friends but what happens when he finds something disturbing about Shirou. Will this affect their friendship? What will they do? Keep reading to know!
1. Trip to Hokkaido

**_Yo minna! Another story for your entertainment and another distraction for me from my studies. I would try to make this story the best of the best so please support me like you all did before. And Yuuka isn't born yet okay. Sorry to those who love that sweet jolly girl. The ie characters are young like 6 years old. *insert Awn..*_** **? ﾟﾘﾍ** **don't worry the next parts would surely be long I just want to give a teaser!**

"Achoo!"

The six year old Gouenji shivered even though he was wrapped in a warm blanket with the car heater on its full power but unfortunately it wasn't enough to warm him. It seemed natural since he lived in Okinawa which was to be known as one of the hottest areas in Japan whereas Hokkaido was the complete opposite pole. He could easily resist the heat, in fact he loved the sun rays but the cold breeze of Hokkaido made him shiver and sneeze often.

"Otou-san when we will leave Hokkaido?"

His Otou-san laughed a bit with his wife and smiled without changing his gaze since he was driving the car and the snow harden the journey.

"But we just got here and we will be in this refrigerator for a week or so" ,he laughed.

"I'm definitely going to be the hottest ice sculpture" ,Gouenji mumbled but his Okaa-san heard that and grinned at him. "You're not going to freeze within a week."

"I already am" , Gouenji chattered his teeth, "I can't wait to lay in the hotel's warm bed."

"We will be there soon" ,his Otou-san spoke.


	2. Meeting up!

**_Here's another part for you! I hope you would like it! And the short parts are all over i meant the first part to be short I don't know why but just felt like it! So review your comments guys!_**

"Shirou, you have to admit I was faster than you" ,Atsuya spoke proudly while swinging his helmet midair with a huge grin plastered on his face.

They both were wearing safety equipment and held their snowboards with one arm along with their helmets in the other hand.

Upon looking at the snowboards, it could be guessed that the twins were going home after enjoying their day by snowboarding.

"Yeah you were, Just like the wind but I'm the raging blizzard here" ,Shirou smiled oh so innocently so his brother pulled a face.

"Yeah like you know how strong a blizzard is" ,Atsuya huffed.

"Speaking of a blizzard, there would be one soon. We should head home or Okaa-san would get worried."

The two happily chatted with each other about who was better in every sport they know while making their way to home before the blizzard arrives with its rage and fury.

A group of three boys who looked no older than 8 stood in the way of the twins and were glaring daggers at the two as they smirked at them.

"That's one sweet broad you both have got" ,one of the them spoke in a terrifying tone.

This scared Shirou as his heart skipped a beat holding Atsuya's hand for some comfort and assurance.

"Give us your boards and we will let you go without a beating"

This provoked Atsuya who being the ill tempered twin became really angry and started to yell at them.

"Who do you think you are! We aren't giving you our boards! Now back off or I will..."

"Or you will what? Beat us down" ,one of them mocked, "Your brother here is already scared so it's one against three."

Atsuya dropped his board and helmet as he was getting ready for the upcoming fight. Atsuya punched them hard in the stomach making them clutter it but a surprise attack from behind beat him down to the snow.

Meanwhile, Shirou stood there frozen at the site not able to move by not only because of fear but also because of a wild feeling growing in him as its chains were breaking with every passing second.

After seeing Atsuya laid on the snow, he rushed to his aid and saw Atsuya bleeding from a wound on the knee which angered Shirou even more as ragged was visible in his eyes.

"Ahaha! We would be taking what is supposed to be ours"

"You beat Atsuya" ,Shirou spoke with his voice dripping venom.

He mumbled something as his eyes were hidden by his bangs and balled his small hands into tight fists indicating whatever would happen next won't be good.

"So what are you going to do? Cry"

"You hurt Atsuya now you will suffer." Shirou looked up ,illuminating his eyes that were filled with anger.

Shirou leaped on the one who knocked down Atsuya and punched him hard straight at the face. The boys two friends came forward and pulled Shirou away from the shoulder ,making an attempt to punch him in the gut but he dodged it causing the other to be punched.

"You lill brat"

The knocked down boy got up and succeeded in punching him on his chest. Shirou was now held by the two with the boy in front of him but Shirou growled at the boy ,spitting on the snow with disgust.

"You got guts I would say but like your weak brother you would be beaten"

The boy said as he brings his fist with fierce speed but Shirou ducked and kicked him on the face hard followed by another kick in the gut.

He then knocked the two who were holding him into each other and kicked them constantly till he saw blood dripping from their mouths. Shirou made his way to the boy and lifted him up by the shirt. He scowled at him as blood dripped from the boys mouth like the other two.

"Go away or I will hurt you even more"

"Okay, Okay we're going. Please don't hurt me anymore. I have enough"

Shirou let go of the boy who fell on the snow and ran away with his friends screaming for help.

"Ah! Shirou you were awesome. Ahh!"

Atsuya complimented as he tries to get up but he felt the pain from the knee wound upon which Shirou ran towards Atsuya.

"Atsuya does it hurts?"

"Of course it hurts" ,Atsuya groaned, "Ah! Looks like the blizzard is near ,we should head back home quickly or Okaa-san would become really worried."

"But how I would get you back home? You're injured" ,Shirou spoke with a worried expression.

Just then two glowing circles were seen in the snowy breeze as the sound of a accelerating car was heard. Shirou grinned at Atsuya and started to yell for the car to stop while waving his arms in the cold air.

The car abruptly stopped in front of the twins upon which Atsuya cheered.

"Go Shirou, use your magic" ,he grinned at him upon which Shirou pouted playfully.

"Hey, I don't have any magic" ,Shirou pouted and made his way to the car's window. He exerted his entire weight on his toes as he grabbed the cars window side for lifting him up a bit since he was too short to even look properly inside the car.

"Um...Mister where are you going?"

A man pecked out his head out of the windrow and looked at the boy with a amused look.

He had dark blue hair along with two strands of grey on each side and had a well grown mustache on his upper lips. His orbs with black that were under rectangular glasses which suited with his tanned complexion.

"To the Snowfield Hotel" , he replied with a smile.

Shirou turned his head to met his brothers gaze.

"Neh Atsuya, Isn't Snowfield hotel near the Ice Rink" ,Shirou asked upon which Atsuya nodded.

"Um...Mister there would be a blizzard soon and your hotel is really far so I think you shouldn't go there since you might get stuck in the blizzard" ,Shirou spoke with angelic look.

"Well we don't want that" ,he spoke.

Shirou looked at the man's troubled face and giggled a bit.

"Mister our home is nearby so you can stay there till the blizzard finishes and please would you take me and my brother with you. He's injured and I can't carry him back home."

"Sure get in and lead the way to your house" ,He smiled warmly. "Arigato."

Shirou hopped down back on his feet as he runs towards Atsuya grinning. He supported Atsuya and helped him climb into the warm car and then carried their boards along with their helmets.

Inside sat a family of three who introduced themselves as Miyuki, Katsuya and Shuuya.

"Arigato for letting us stay in your house" ,Miyuki smiled at the two. "So what's your name?"

"Oh Gomen we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Shirou" ,Shirou grinned.

"And I'm Atsuya" ,Atsuya smiled.

"We're twins" ,They cheerful spoke together upon which Miyuki giggled.

"What were you two doing at this time of the hour" ,Katsuya questioned as he struggles in driving against the snow.

"Snowboarding! It's the best way to be like the wind" ,Atsuya spoke with pride.

Meanwhile, Gouenji shivered who still was wrapped in the blanket and sneezed loudly quite frequent.

"Geez, it's not that cold to shiver like that" ,Atsuya spoke annoyed from the sneezing.

"But Atsuya Okinawa is a hot place so I think it's normal besides we would be roasted turkey if we were in Okinawa" ,Shirou giggled upon which Atsuya laughed with him.

Finally as the car travelled across the snowfields, a house was in sight and light shone from the windows as the twins grinned.

"We're here. That's our house" ,Shirou spoke cheerfully.


	3. Staying with the Fubuki's

_**Hey guys this is another quick update yayy! so please review your opinions on this story of mines!**_

Shirou jumped out and rushed to help Atsuya out of the car along with carrying their snowboarding equipment. Atsuya opened the door for Shirou who made him sit on the warm floor throwing their boards and helmets on the side.

"Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya! Where on earth you two were?" The twins Okaa-san bellowed upon which the two gulped and turned their gaze on her.

"Okaa-san! We were...um...out snowboarding...and..." Shirou hesitated which increased her anger.

"And...?" She growled as she kept her deadly gaze at her two little devils who were hiding something.

"And we bump into some bullies who tried to steal our boards then I got injured so Shirou beat them till blood came out from their mouth" ,Atsuya blabbered everything since he became really frightened upon which Shirou elbowed him as Atsuya exclaimed an _ow._

"Shirou what did I told you to control yourself. Self defense is okay but beating them till they bleed" ,she scolded but was interrupted by Shirou.

"Okaa-san, Atsuya is hurt and needs his wound to be cleaned. Also can we let Katsuya-kun and his family stay inside the house till the blizzard is out" ,Shirou spoke while pointing towards the three who were listening to their argument near the door.

Upon listening what Shirou said, she noticed the family waiting at the door and smiled at them upon which they sweatdropped since her aura suddenly changed from deadly to a cheerful one.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't noticed you all there earlier. Come inside before you become frozen popsicle" ,She gestured inside before bending to examine the knee wound of Atsuya.

"Well let's clean that wound of yours and Shirou we would talk about your issue later" ,She spoke as she carries Atsuya to their room for treating his wound.

"Meanwhile, why don't you all get comfy and warm. You don't look like you're used to the cold" ,she spoke with a warm smile.

After a few moments, the twins came out from their room while running with their Okaa-san behind sighing while announcing that she would be going to make some hot chocolates for everyone.

"Shirou, Atsuya, please pick up your boards or I won't give you both any hot chocolates" ,She teased them upon which they both ran to put away their boards and helmets in the storage while bumping into each other as they stumbled onto the floor above one another with their equipment.

The warm smell of cocoa beans diffused in the air as the twins Okaa-san came out from the kitchen holding a tray which held six cups of hot chocolates and home baked cookies.

"Arigato for letting us in till the storm is gone" ,Miyuki smiled.

"It's no big deal. Anyways it's nice meeting you all. I'm Fubuki Yukiko" ,Yukiko smiled.

"Hey Shuuya you should try dipping the cookie in the hot chocolate, it gets super duper tasty" ,Shirou grinned at him who in response nodded.

"Un, you're right. They do get super tasty and finally I'm warm enough too" ,Gouenji smiled back as he stopped shivering.

"Well Okaa-san makes the best hot chocolate with marshmallows and cookies ever" ,Atsuya spoke with pride as he gobbles a marshmallow from his drink.

"She sure does" ,Gouenji replied while beaming at them.

"Arigato Shuuya. I'm glad you liked it" ,she smiled at him who in return gave a bright warm smile.

Their parents chatted with each other as the children started to play in the twins room due to which it seemed like the whole house was shaking.

The twins were house broken since they could wreck the house more badly than any storm in Hokkaido.

The sound of the door creaking was heard as a man entered into the house while saying out loud "I'm back home."

Yukiko stood up and welcomed her husband back from work. Giggles and cheering were heard as the twins ran towards their Otou-san as they jump onto him. He felt down due to the contact as the twins were on top of him. Behind them stood Gouenji who was trying to muffle his laughter.

"Otou-san you're back" ,Atsuya jumped.

"Look Otou-san! This is Shuuya, our new friend and there is his family" ,Shirou leaped with excitement as he pulls his Otou-san by the hand.

He smiled at his sons and patted Gouenji's head.

"It's nice to meet you Shuuya, you can call me Hatake" ,he replied with a nice warm smile of him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hatake-kun" ,Gouenji smiled at him.

He moved towards Gouenji's parents but was stopped by Atsuya.

"Otou-san, Shuuya plays soccer too" ,Atsuya spoke which attracted his attention as a grin found its way on his face.

"Really what position you play, Shuuya" ,he said enthusiastically.

"Forward like Atsuya" ,he grinned, "Do you play soccer too?"

"Yeah I'm a soccerfreak after all" ,he spoke, "Want to play indoor soccer with us."

"YAY INDOOR SOCCER" ,Shirou and Atsuya raised their arms and cheered but Yukiko growled from behind.

"Oh no you don't, the last time you played indoor soccer you brought the whole house down" ,she massaged her temples and muttered, "Like father like son. All three are house broken"

"Indoor soccer means you play soccer inside the house. That's the amazing thing I have ever heard" ,Gouenji cheered as well.

"No one is going to play indoor soccer. You all have to wait till the blizzard is out and besides its dinner time" ,She said guiding everyone to the table.

Everyone after washing their hands seated themselves around the dinner table as Yukiko placed food in front of them but when you're in Fubuki's household nothing normal happens.


	4. What is normal?

_**Here you go minna-san a story minna**_? ﾟﾘﾅ _ **I should have posted this long before.**_  
 _ **And I found a new fandom and am totally in love with it. Who knows I would me making yet another fanfic on it. Those know are wondering which anime is It's SOUL EATER AND I AM TOTALLY LOVING DEATH THE KID man he is so awesome and moreover his voice is that of Fubuki Shirou.**_  
 _ **-**_

Everyone seated themselves around the table and started to eat the toothsome rice with curry. But after a few minutes of normal, Atsuya smirked and pushed Shirou's head in his meal as Shirou waved his arms randomly. Shirou in order to become even with his brother pushed the chair backwards on which Atsuya was seated due to which he fell while his food falling all over him since he grabbed his plate for support.

Yukiko sighed while Hatake laughed at the site.

"That's the funniest way I have ever seen someone eating his meal" ,he laughed upon which the twins pouted. They both were covered with rice and the curry.

"Otou-san, look at this" ,Atsuya spoke as he held a handful of rice and threw it towards him.

"I don't know what should I do with the three of you" ,Yukiko sighed.

"You got a family packed with energy" ,Miyuki chuckled.

"Is it always like this" ,Katsuya spoke with an amused look.

"I bet they don't even know what normal is" ,she spoke while glancing at food covered monsters.

"You guys are so fun" ,Gouenji laughed.

"Fun as we could ever be" , Hatake laughed, "But we sure made a mess, didn't we?"

"Finally someone noticed. Now clean it up you three while I put the dishes away" ,Yukiko said as she collects the dishes from the table.

"Well I could help you with those" , Miyuki spoke as she rose to gather the dishes.

The three cleaned the mess they made along with Gouenji who wanted to help them. After they cleaned the mess, they took a bath and literally flooded the entire bathroom as water flowed from under the door.

Yukiko who was passing by slipped and fell on her rear part earning a yell.

Miyuki and Katsuya giggled as they helped her up and dried off the water. It was now 8 pm of the night but the snowstorm didn't calm down which worried Katsuya.

Yukiko stood up and moved towards the window reading the look on his face.

"Looks like this storm would take all night to calm down, why don't you stay here for the night. I bet Shuuya would also want to spend more time with Shirou and Atsuya" ,She smiled as the troubled looks disappeared.

"Arigato for everything your doing for us" ,Miyuki grinned back.

"Let's tell those troublemakers the great news, huh?" Hatake smiled as he stood up.

"You're yourself is nothing less than those two" ,Yukiko teased as he grimaced.

"It's not my fault you can't handle my awesomeness" ,he grumbled at his sighing snow angel.

"Awesomeness or Stupidity" ,she spoke while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

They all went inside the twins room who were doing something under the bed with Gouenji as their legs stuck out from there.

"What are they doing?" Katsuya spoke with a quizzical look.

Hatake smiled as he grabs Atsuya's and Shirou's leg and pulled them out from under the bed.

"Ahh! Otou-san, quit doing that" ,Atsuya grumbled.

"Yeah we were playing with Gouenji under the bed" ,Shirou spoke with an angelic look.

"What is with playing under the bed" ,he groaned as curiosity was killing him.

"NO!" The three of them yelled as they blocked him.

"Then can I see what's under there" ,Yukiko spoke with an innocent look as she bends.

"NO! Only me, Shirou and Shuuya can go under there" ,Atsuya shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'm not going under there" ,she raised her hands up for her defense.

"Well boys we got great news for you" ,Katsuya spoke with a grin.

"Really! What?" Gouenji spoke.

"Well since the blizzard is still raging on, we would be staying with your friends for the night" ,Miyuki smiled upon which the three jumped up and down.

~~ _ **At night**_ ~~

Gouenji was tucked in as the warmth of the blanket penetrated to his body. His parents was going to sleep with him. They were given the guest room and also a bunk in the twins room for Gouenji to sleep but they refused saying that they would be okay with the guest room.

"Well sweetie, close those tired eyes and dream well" ,Miyuki smiled as she plants a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Okaa-san, Otou-san."


End file.
